


Mickey's Farewell

by hellostarlight20



Series: The Adventures of Bad Wolf and the TARDIS...and their Doctor [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, a final farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey says his final goodbyes during Age of Steel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Farewell

Mickey stood in his bedroom and looked around. He hadn’t taken much with him when he left the Estate. Clothes, a couple pictures—his Gran; Jackie, he and Rose; the three of them and the Doctor at Christmas.

“This is my life, eh?” he asked the TARDIS.

His voice cracked and tears stung his eyes. Mickey blinked them back. Not because he was embarrassed to cry in front of the TARDIS. Because he knew once he started he might not stop. And he still had goodbyes to say.

“Only a couple things that matter, yeah?” He looked up at the ceiling as he spoke. “I guess that’s what’s important, though. Only take what matters, leave the rest behind.”

The lights brightened slightly and dimmed even further. Mickey swore he heard the TARDIS’s normally soothing hum turn into a wail and tried to smile. He swallowed hard, throat thick with goodbyes. Hastily wiping his eyes, he hefted his small duffle and turned for the door.

“Don’t forget me,” he whispered and swallowed again. “I’ll miss you, you crazy ship.”

Mickey pressed his hand to the wall by the door then gave in. He leaned against the wall, as close to a hug as manageable.

“And you make sure the Doctor doesn’t do anything else stupid, yeah?” He stepped back and looked up at the ceiling again. The lights brightened slightly, in soft, quick succession as if the ship laughed.

“And make sure Rose is okay. I still don’t like that fading bit she did when she flew you this last time.”

He refused to think on how many times Rose actually flew the TARDIS. Each time was terrifying.

But the TARDIS only hummed and Mickey took that for the promise it was. 

“Take them someplace nice where they can be together. Some place they can be a couple. Slow as molasses they are, give them a little push, eh? The Doctor needs it and you know better than anyone how short time is.”

Mickey let his hand hover over the door sensor and cleared his throat. He sniffed back tears, regrets, heartache, and ran his arm over his eyes again.

“Next time I see you,” he promised, “and I will see you again, we’ll finish our game. Save my place, yeah? We’ll defeat the Flood, you and me.”

One last time he touched the wall, felt the TARDIS’s hum wash over him. “Thank you for taking me where I needed to be.”

With a deep breath, he left his room. Mickey Smith did not look back.

Later, those tears still choking him, his throat dry and raw, his eyes stinging, Mickey watched Rose run into the TARDIS. The doors close behind her and he sent one final ‘thank you’ to the ship. Her hum echoed in his mind one final time and he smiled.

“Jake, you want to watch this.” He grinned and almost laughed. “That's the Doctor in the Tardis with Rose Tyler.”

But then he did laugh, a low strangled sound. But one filled with possibilities. The TARDIS’s hum faded and he turned from the spot. Slowly turned his back on his past and embraced his future.


End file.
